1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to flip-flop circuits, and more particularly to scan flip-flop circuits having a scan function and scan test circuits including the scan flip-flop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The type of semiconductor testing technique used to test a semiconductor device is as much a design/production consideration as improving density and a complexity of the semiconductor device itself. Reduction of time and cost as well as improvement of testability are considered for mass production of a semiconductor memory device. Thus, a design-for-testability (DFT) scheme is widely used to improve efficiency of testing during a design phase of the semiconductor device.